1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel displaying an image, and to a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel having an improved structure of polarizing-filtering light and preventing reflection of external light, as a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image by light provided from a backlight, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device which includes a display panel which displays images to present broadcast signals or various formats of image signals or image data. The display panel is configured as various types, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, and is employed for a variety of display apparatuses. When an LCD panel that does not generate light by itself is adopted, a display apparatus includes a backlight which generates and provides light to the display panel.
An LCD panel includes a polarizing film for polarizing-filtering light radiated from a backlight and a color filter layer which converts the radiated light into RGB colors of light. However, the polarizing film and the color filter layer have a high reflectance/absorption rate with respect to the radiated light, thereby reducing light efficiency throughout the panel. In particular, the color filter layer includes RGB dye layers, each of which only transmits light in a necessary wavelength range and reflects or absorbs light in other wavelength ranges, which results in a serious decrease in light efficiency.
To minimize a decrease in light efficiency, a display panel of the related art includes a dual brightness enhance film (DBEF), manufactured by crossing polymer films into a multilayer, stacked on a light entering surface. However, the DBEF involves a complicated manufacture process and high production costs, which contributes to an increase in price of the display apparatus.
Meanwhile, there are various disturbing factors which occur when a user perceives images displayed on the foregoing structured display apparatus. For example, a glare phenomenon, which is light shining on a surface of a display panel displaying an image by reflection of external light from surroundings. Glare becomes serious with higher intensity of external light, and may even make users hardly perceive images displayed on the panel. Although dark surroundings are favorable to minimize a glare phenomenon, it is hard to exclude external light in an actual environment for use of the display apparatus. Thus, a method or structure of reducing intensity of external light reflected on the surface of a display panel is crucial for a display panel and a display apparatus having the same, in view of how clearly the display panel and the display apparatus display images.